99 Luftballons
(Rutschen Planeten) |year= 1983 (Original) 2013 (Cover) |difficulty=Easy |dg= Male/Female (♂/♀) |mode= Duet |pc = Grape/Sky Blue |gc = Dirty Green/Lavender |lc = Light Blue |nogm = 4 each |nowc = Luftballons |pictos= 83 |kcal=13 |dura=3:52 |perf = (P1) Shirley Henault (P2)}} "99 Luftballons" by Nena (covered by Rutschen Planeten in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be a teenage couple. P1 P1, a guy, has short fluffy hair and wears a pair of black-framed glasses, a red vest, has a bow tie and a pair of light purple jeans. P2 P2, a girl, has long straight brown hair and wears a purple head scarf. She also wears a light blue skirt. Luftballons coach 1 big.png|P1 Luftballons coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is orange and has lots of balloons. It also looks very papery and may have been colored with a crayon. When the tempo slows down, the background turns black, white and grey and so do the dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Turn face to face with your partner while jumping. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Turn back to back with your partner while jumping. Gold Move 99 Balloons 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Gole Move 99 Balloons 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 99L GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game 99L GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Dance Quest 99 Luftballons ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Lily of the Valley Trivia * This is one of two songs sung in German. The other is ''Moskau which is from the same game. ** Coincidentally, both of these songs are covered. * This song is apparently about the titular 99 balloons starting a nuclear war. *As with UFO, U.F.O. is pronounced as ioo-foo-eeh instead of ioo-eef-ou. *In Just Dance Now, the song's preview music has been changed; it was originally just beats, but now it has been changed to feature music from the chorus. *The routine reuses a move from Take On Me. *Looking closely at P2's face, she heavily resembles C1 from Safe And Sound. * Both dancers' faces are visible at some points and both smile throughout the whole routine. *The last pictogram in the routine has an error: the colors are reversed. Gallery Luftballons.jpg|''99 Luftballons'' luftballonsopener.png|''99 Luftballons'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu Neunundneunzigmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu luftballons_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 0146.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200155.png|P1's Golden Avatar 300155.png|P1's Diamond Avatar Maxres we.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite(luft).png|Pictograms 99LufballonsPictogramError.png|Pictogram Error Videos Nena - 99 Luftballons Just Dance 2014 - 99 Luftballons - 4 Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_99_Luftballons_(4_stars) References Site Navigation it:99 Luftballons Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:German Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Shirley Henault